This invention relates to dispensing systems for dispensing metered quantities of fluid components. It is disclosed in the context of dispensing systems for dispensing the components, for example, resin and catalyst, of a plural component system. However, it is believed to be useful in other applications as well.
Many automotive refinishing and light industrial paints comprise multiple components. These are called plural component paints. Sometimes they are referred to as xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9dK paints, that is, 2K for a two component paint, 3K for a three component paint, and so on. The components typically include, for example, a base component, such as, for example, a clear coat, an activator and a reducer.
These components are mixed in various ratios to obtain the final sprayable product. The ratios are typically measured and mixed by hand or by using expensive metering and pumping equipment. Once the activator is added, the sprayable pot life is short, for example, only one to three hours. Therefore, any excess mixed product becomes waste. The mixed product is expensive, for example, $40.00 U.S. per quart (about $42.00 U.S. per liter).
Painters using gravity- or suction-feed cup-type spray guns measure and mix the product by hand. Mixing too much, mixing the wrong ratio, and cleaning the gun generate waste. Painters using pressure-feed guns with remote paint tanks typically use expensive, for example, $5000-$15,000 U.S., metering and pumping equipment. This equipment pumps the metered and mixed product to the gun through, for example, 35 feet (about 11 meters) of hose. Since the product in the hose typically has only a one to three hour pot life, for example, it must be used or the hose must be flushed before the product hardens. Typical costs to flush a hose filled with mixed components in a 2K or 3K system are in the range of $0.50 U.S. per foot of hose (about $1.65 U.S. per meter of hose).
Many painters use pressure-feed guns to obtain large, that is, 10xe2x80x3 to 12xe2x80x3 (about 25 cm to about 30 cm or so), spray patterns. Newer gravity-feed cup-type guns can also spray that size pattern. In these devices, a reservoir, or cup, of the gun is filled with mixed 2K or 3K product from a metering system, and the mixed product is then dispensed from the gun. This eliminates much paint hose waste.
Ratio metering systems are typical of existing 2K and 3K dispensing equipment. The stroke of each pump in such equipment is adjustable to control the component ratios. Component pump mounting points are moved along a tilted plate, sometimes referred to as a rocker plate, to change the pumps"" swept volumes, thereby adjusting the pumps"" ratios. An air cylinder operates the pumps. There are also some systems that control the ratios electronically, such as, for example, the Ransburg E-Z Flow system.
According to one aspect of the invention, a dispensing system is provided for a material which is stored prior to dispensing in a container provided with a lid. A device for holding the lid on the container includes a flexible element. Ends of the flexible element are fixed to a component of the dispensing system. A threaded member is provided along the length of the flexible element. One end of the threaded member urges downwardly upon the lid. Threading of the threaded member in one direction forces the lid more tightly onto the container. Threading of the threaded member in another direction reduces the force with which the lid is held on the container.
Illustratively according to this aspect of invention, the threaded member is an eye screw.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the lid includes a geometric center and the threaded member is threaded into a threaded opening provided therefor adjacent the geometric center. The flexible element includes a cable.
According to another aspect of the invention, a pumping apparatus includes a first piston and a first cylinder in which the first piston is reciprocable to draw material to be pumped into the first cylinder during an intake stroke of the pumping apparatus and to exhaust the material from the first cylinder during an exhaust stroke of the pumping apparatus. The first cylinderincludes a support. The apparatus further includes at least two pumping motors. The first cylinder is oriented between the pumping motors. The pumping motors are coupled to the support and to the first piston to move the support and first piston relatively toward each other during an exhaust stroke of the pumping apparatus and relatively away from each other during an intake stroke of the pumping apparatus.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the pumping motors each include a pumping motor piston and a pumping motor cylinder. The pumping motor pistons are coupled to the first piston.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, each pumping motor piston is coupled to a pumping motor connecting rod. The first piston is coupled to a first connecting rod. The pumping motor connecting rods and first connecting rod are coupled together.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the pumping motor connecting rods and first connecting rod are coupled together by being coupled to coupling means.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the support includes means providing a first head for the first cylinder and a pumping motor head for each pumping motor.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the support includes means providing an intake valve into the first cylinder, an exhaust valve from the first cylinder, and a port for supplying a driving fluid to each pumping motor.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the support includes a first member at a first end of the first cylinder, a second member at a second end of the first cylinder, a base, and a side member supporting the second member from the base.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the pumping motors each include a pumping motor piston and a pumping motor cylinder including a cylinder head. The pumping motor pistons are coupled to the first piston. The base includes a stop for limiting movement of the pumping motor pistons away from their respective heads.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes means coupled to the second member for guiding the pumping motor connecting rods.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes plural first pistons and plural first cylinders in which respective first pistons are reciprocable to draw plural materials to be pumped into respective first cylinders during an intake stroke of the pumping apparatus and to exhaust the plural materials from respective first cylinders during an exhaust stroke of the pumping apparatus.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the first piston includes integral seal means.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the first connecting rod includes means for adjusting the stroke of the first connecting rod to adjust the output of the pumping apparatus.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the means for adjusting the stroke of the first connecting rod includes means selectively movable along the length of the first connecting rod. The coupling means engages the means selectively movable along the length of the first connecting rod to move the first piston.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes a gauge to assist in adjusting the stroke of the first connecting rod.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes position indicating means provided on the coupling means, and pumping motor control means for sensing the position of the position indicating means.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes lubricating means provided on the first piston for lubricating the first cylinder.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the lubricating means includes a disk of a material impregnated with a lubricant.
According to another aspect of the invention, a pumping apparatus includes a first piston, a first cylinder in which the first piston is reciprocable to draw material to be pumped into the first cylinder during an intake stroke of the pumping apparatus and to exhaust the material from the first cylinder during an exhaust stroke of the pumping apparatus. The first cylinder includes a support. The apparatus further includes a pumping motor coupled to the support and to the first piston to move the support and first piston relatively toward each other during an exhaust stroke of the pumping apparatus and relatively away from each other during an intake stroke of the pumping apparatus. The apparatus further includes position indicating means coupled to the pumping motor, and means for sensing the position of the position indicating means.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the pumping motor includes a pumping motor piston and a pumping motor cylinder. The pumping motor piston is coupled to the first piston.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the pumping motor piston is coupled to a pumping motor connecting rod, the first piston is coupled to a first connecting rod, and the pumping motor connecting rod and first connecting rod are coupled together.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the pumping motor connecting rod and first connecting rod are coupled together by being coupled to coupling means.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the position indicating means is provided on the coupling means.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the support includes means providing a first head for the first cylinder and a pumping motor head for the pumping motor.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the support further includes means providing an intake valve into the first cylinder and an exhaust valve from the first cylinder and a port for supplying a driving fluid to the pumping motor.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the means for sensing the position of the position indicating means includes pumping motor control means for reversing the pumping motor when the means for sensing the position of the position indicating means senses that the pumping motor has reached a limit of its travel.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the means for sensing the position of the position indicating means includes means for sensing a limit of travel of the pumping motor in a first direction to exhaust material from the first cylinder, and means for sensing a limit of travel of the pumping motor in a second direction to take material into the first cylinder. The control means further includes an on/off switch oriented in the control means to prevent deactivation of the apparatus when the sensing means senses the limit of travel of the pumping motor in the first direction.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a pumping apparatus includes a first piston and a first cylinder in which the first piston is reciprocable to draw material to be pumped into the first cylinder during an intake stroke of the pumping apparatus and to exhaust the material from the first cylinder during an exhaust stroke of the pumping apparatus. The apparatus further includes an intake valve into the first cylinder and an exhaust valve from the first cylinder. Each of the intake and exhaust valve is oriented outside the first cylinder.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, each valve includes a first portion for coupling to the first cylinder and a second portion for coupling the intake valve to a component source and the exhaust valve to a device for utilizing the pumped material.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the first cylinder includes an exhaust port provided with a seat. The exhaust valve includes a valve closure member and means for yieldably urging the valve closure member into sealing engagement with the seat during the intake stroke of the pumping apparatus.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the first cylinder includes an intake port. The intake valve includes a housing coupled to the intake port. The housing includes a seat, valve closure member, and means for yieldably urging the valve closure member into sealing engagement with the seat during the exhaust stroke of the pumping apparatus.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, each of the intake and exhaust valves further includes a component for inserting into the housing. The valve closure member, yieldable urging means and component are placed in the housing in a first orientation in the intake valve, and in a second orientation in the exhaust valve.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method for dispensing a desired ratio of two fluids includes providing a first piston and first cylinder, and a second piston and second cylinder. The first piston is reciprocated in the first cylinder to exhaust a first amount of the first fluid from the first cylinder during an exhaust stroke of the first piston in the first cylinder. The second piston is reciprocated in the second cylinder to exhaust a second amount of the second fluid from the second cylinder during an exhaust stroke of the second piston in the second cylinder. The first and second amounts are collected in a common container.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the method includes adjusting at least one of the stroke of the first piston in the first cylinder and the stroke of the second piston in the second cylinder to adjust the ratio.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, adjusting at least one of the stroke of the first piston in the first cylinder and the stroke of the second piston in the second cylinder to adjust the ratio includes providing a gauge for determining the stroke of the first piston in the first cylinder and the stroke of the second piston in the second cylinder.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the method includes providing a third piston and a third cylinder, reciprocating the third piston in the third cylinder to exhaust a third amount of a third fluid from the third cylinder during an exhaust stroke of the third piston in the third cylinder, and collecting the third amount with the first and second amounts in the common container.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the method includes adjusting at least one of the stroke of the first piston in the first cylinder, the stroke of the second piston in the second cylinder and the stroke of the third piston in the third cylinder to adjust the ratio.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, adjusting at least one of the stroke of the first piston in the first cylinder, the stroke of the second piston in the second cylinder and the stroke of the third piston in the third cylinder to adjust the ratio includes providing a gauge for determining the stroke of the first piston in the first cylinder, the stroke of the second piston in the second cylinder and the stroke of the third piston in the third cylinder.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, collecting the first, second and third amounts in a common container comprises collecting the first, second and third amounts in a paint cup of a gravity-, suction- or pressure-feed dispenser.
According to another aspect of the invention, a pumping apparatus includes a first piston and a first cylinder in which the first piston is reciprocable to draw a first material to be pumped into the first cylinder during an intake stroke of the first piston in the first cylinder and to exhaust the first material from the first cylinder during an exhaust stroke of the first piston in the first cylinder. The apparatus further includes a second piston and a second cylinder in which the second piston is reciprocable to draw a second material to be pumped into the second cylinder during an intake stroke of the second piston in the second cylinder and to exhaust the second material from the second cylinder during an exhaust stroke of the second piston in the second cylinder. The apparatus further includes means for adjusting the length of the stroke of the first piston in the first cylinder relative to the length of the stroke of the second piston in the second cylinder to adjust the ratio of the volumes of the first and second materials pumped during the respective strokes of the first and second pistons in their respective first and second cylinders. The adjusting means includes means for locking at least one of the first piston at a maximum stroke in the first cylinder and the second piston at a maximum stroke in the second cylinder in order to enhance priming of the at least one of the first and second cylinders.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the means for locking at least one of the first piston at a maximum stroke in the first cylinder and the second piston at a maximum stroke in the second cylinder includes means for locking both the first piston at a maximum stroke in the first cylinder and the second piston at a maximum stroke in the second cylinder in order to enhance priming of both the first and second cylinders.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a pumping apparatus includes a first piston and a first cylinder. The first piston is reciprocable in the first cylinder to draw material to be pumped into the first cylinder during an intake stroke of the pumping apparatus and to exhaust the material from the first cylinder during an exhaust stroke of the pumping apparatus. The apparatus further includes a pumping motor piston and a pumping motor cylinder. The pumping motor piston is coupled to the first piston to control movement of the first piston in the first cylinder. Pumping fluid from a pumping fluid source causes reciprocation of the pumping motor piston in the pumping motor cylinder to pump the material. At least a first intake port is provided into the pumping motor cylinder for the pumping fluid. At least a first exhaust port is provided from the pumping motor cylinder for the pumping fluid. A valve is provided for controlling at least one of the flow of the pumping fluid into the at least one intake port and the flow of the pumping fluid from the at least one exhaust port. The valve is adjustable to adjust at least one of the rate at which pumping fluid flows into the intake port and the rate at which pumping fluid flows from the exhaust port.